Assassin's Love
by 24-7Fanfictioner
Summary: Alex isn't who everyone thought he was, and MI-6 pushes him a little too hard. Alex/Yassen, explicit slash, slight D/s themes, murder, the usual.
1. Chapter 1

"Alex, you didn't show for the psychiatric evaluation." Ms. Jones says, voice stern and eyes concerned.

"Psychoanalysis: method of dealing either psychic disorders by having a patient talk freely about personal experiences and especially about early childhood experiences and dreams. It's a noun and as of last time I checked I don't have a psychic disorder and am no way inclined to talk about anything personal with a stranger." Alex replies evenly, as cool and collected as is possible in the current situation.

She started her usual lecture on mental stability in _all_ of her agents, even though Alex wasn't officially working for them. While she rambles on, he focuses on more urgent thoughts.

Just over a month ago, Alex gad watched Yassen Gregorovitch die on Air Force one, with the parting words for Alex to find his destiny by seeking out Scorpia.

The old Alex would have run foolishly to Scorpia with no plan and no real idea of who Scorpia was. Luckily, the old Alex died the same month that both Yassen and Jack died.

Jack had died, or rather been murdered, two days after Alex had returned home from Eagle Strike. MI-6 said it was some triad, and was now using it as leverage to send him on another mission.

It was pathetic how easily he could pretend that what they said was true. But he knew better than to take what they said at face value. He knew that it wasn't some triad, it was MI-6. Even now, he carefully planned when he would betray them.

"Alex, have you been listening to me?" Jones asks, thinking that she knows the answer already.

"Of course I have! Why would you doubt me?" Alex focuses his voice to sound open and childish, not even a trace of sarcasm present. After all, they could not doubt him at all, not until his plan was already in motion and it was too late for then to stop him.

"Fine, Alex, I'll let this one slide. As soon as you return, you will take one whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Alex says petulantly, keeping up the expected persona.

As Alex met the bank, all he could think was that they would get there's soon. Very soon.

The airport was as crowded as ever as Alex examined plane times. He already knew the flight, but he had to pull off his intended MI-6 disguise for his real plan to work. The actual flight he'd be taking would be going to Venice and the Scorpion head quarters that the city housed, and that he'd decided to target.

Actually, MI-6 had decided for him when Jones and Blunt requested that he help a agent pull of a particular cover ID. It was perfect... or as close as you could get to perfect in this line of work.

After going through the huge process that security was made into, he bordered the plane and pulled out his Russian book.

Whenever he did learn Russian, he couldn't help but think of the man that had given him the desire to.

Alex's senses were on overdrive, while still not alerting the agent that sat next to him. Both men wore expensive suits, but though they were the same color and design, it looked elegant and tasteful on Alex while looking simply awkward on the agent.

"Remember, as soon as we enter, we'll break up and both go to our respective positions to gather as much intel. as we can."

Alex nodded as the car stopped and they both exited. The agent walked to the entrance door with Alex quickly following from behind.

The ballroom styled place they were led to was filled with talking people. No one was dancing, though there was a few people brave enough to pick at some of the provided refreshments. It was big enough that few people realized when they joined the festivities late.

Mr. Brain or something like that headed over to converse with a fringe group, gesturing for Alex to do the same.

Instead, he surveys the room, easily pinpointing Julia Rothman and other important figures of Scorpia. Carefully, he makes his way to the group, all cool nonchalance and icy eyes.

"Excuse me, , nay I have a word with you and your... advisers?" Alex asks, quietly interrupting their conversation. Heads immediately whipped to where he's joined them.

"What are you doing, boy? Can you not see that this is grown-up business?" Alex doesn't even bat an eyelash at the elder mans remark. He'd heard much worse.

"Well, maybe the grown-ups would like to here what I have to say. And in this business, you should know that looks are meant to be deceiving." The man goes purple with rage, and Alex once again focuses his attention on Rothman.

"If it is so pressing, than you may tell us. However, if you are wasting our time..." She lets the threat hang in the air, Alex choosing to avoid it's existence.

"I would love to tell you a great many things. First, I think I will help you get rid of your rat problem."

"Rat problem?"

"Yes. I'll prove that you have an under cover MI-6 operative. He will be here in eight seconds, and he'll put his arm on my shoulder."

Sure enough, several seconds later and the agent joined them, hand painfully clamped down on his shoulder.

"Allan. I thought I told you not to bother anyone."

The agent was unconscious and in a chair at the table near by with Alex handing the group his I.D., a flash drive, and several surveillance photos.

"Who are you?"

"Alex Rider."

…...

Alex had been on Mologano for almost a month now, and he could honestly say that he was bored. What he hadn't learned before coming here, he now did.

So, here he was in a casual but combat oriented dark grey and black outfit, strolling around the grounds in such a way that screamed danger without even trying.

Suddenly, Alex catches a sight of a boat approaching the docks, so he changes course to head there instead.

"Hey, Ninja! How ya doin'?" The man driving the boat was Lenny Anderson, a.k.a. America. Alex swore as soon as he heard what the man had nicknamed him that if there was ever a hit put out on the man, he'd do it for _free._

"Anderson. How's the Russian coming along?" Yes, that's how bored he was, he was actually tutoring crazy American sadists when he'd rather be torturing them.

"It's going good. I'm actually here to inform the director that this guy is coming in tomorrow."

"Really? What is his name?"

" Yassen Gregorovitch, or something like that."

Alex stops cold. It couldn't be... could it?

Alex was already leaning in the shadows by a near wall of the helipad. Emotions that he hadn't let himself feel in a while were racing through him.

What should he do now that Yassen was alive? Everything he'd done so far was because the man was thought dead... did him being alive change all of that?

Besides, his... feelings would never be reciprocated. Hell, the only reason he hadn't killed him all those times was a debt that he owed to Alex's father!

Despite the sounds of the helicopter that may be carrying Yassen, his stand or expression didn't change, but his stomach filled with razor butterflies.

The helicopter landed, with two men exiting it. One was average looking with a expensive gray suit that still managed to hang in all the same ways as a extremely cheap one. The other could only be one person.

Yassen Gregorovitch was as cold and deadly as always, and immediately managed to send Alex in a whirlwind doubt. Maybe he should not have come to see the man...

He didn't even glance at Alex, and despite the situation, he was proud that he'd managed to slip past the others notice, but that diminished when one of the students found him and told him that he was expected in the main meeting room.

Nodding at the messenger, he heads to the meeting room, not even bothering to knock before he enters.

Sitting around the table is several people he doesn't know, as well as some he does.

Most importantly, there was the man he'd been hoping to avoid: Yassen Gregorovitch.

((I will write more when I get reviews!))


	2. Chapter 2

((Hey guys! Just wanted you all to know that I hadn't worked on this story in forever until I posted it, so it has taken me a while to get back in the proper mind set for it. Still, I hope you enjoy what I have managed to scrounge up for my lovely readers!))

_Sitting around the table is several people he doesn't know, as well as some he does._

_Most importantly, there was the man he'd been hoping to avoid: Yassen Gregorovitch._

"Hello, everyone. You rang?" Alex says, deciding that the current best option was avoidance. After all, Yassen may not recognize him, considering how much he had changed since the last time he saw the assassin…

He was correct, at Yassen looks at him with faint curiosity before going back to the business at hand.

Alex grins triumphantly, taking a seat opposite everyone else and closest to the door. Hopefully, this wouldn't take long, as he had a mainland to visit with about three guys to sleep with and several bottle of whines to inhale.

"Yes, we have a mission you may be interested in, considering your past. At least, so I am told by Ms. Rothman."

He nods encouragingly, feeling as if he is coaching a little league team as the average man continues where he left off.

"I am here to hire you and a team to take out Kevin Blunt, Tulip Jones, and Samuel Smithers."

"Done, done, and no can do. Over my years, I have found that I owe Smithers, and any threat by you, as you are not a man of this organization will be thwarted, as that man is under my protection, and there for anyone that works even indirectly for Scorpia or its allies. I made the no hit policy months ago, and you were probably not informed about it in whatever discrete location you were hiding in."

He gives the surprised man an indulgent smile, before turning his focus on the remaining targets.

"Now, how would you like the other two done?"

The man seems to need time to process all of what had just been said, but after a few moments he snaps out of it.

"It is unfortunate about that, but I am here to get a job done, not make enemies. I don't care how you do them, so long as it is done in such a way that it is impossible to mistake for an accident, then make sure that it is spread about that it most definitely wasn't one."

As the man was talking, Alex had kept a close eye on Yassen. The blonde had this expression of someone who just knew that they had met the other person before, but had no idea where.

Once again, it's not that Alex could blame the man. He'd cut his hair shorter so that it wouldn't get in the way as well as the clothes and glasses that he wore. He had had laser hair removal everywhere but his eyebrows and head, and he'd somehow managed to get even paler. Probably from spending less time outside… he'd have to work on that later.

"Fabulous, that shouldn't be a problem. Who do you wish to be in the team other than me? Who do you want as the leader?"

At this, Yassen seems to snap to, straightening even more, which shouldn't have been humanly possible, but apparently was.

"I will be the leader of the team. Other than that, you may choose whoever you'd prefer, so long as you remember the fewer the better."

Yassen's voice had always managed to do things to his body, especially when he talked in his, "I am the boss, defy me and die." Voice. If he was going to work with the man, he couldn't have him queue in that he was in lo- liked the man.

"Fine by me. When do we leave?"

"In a week, where we will then have as long as we need to prepare and make sure that we don't miss."

"I know your record and you will soon know mine. I never miss." Alex says, dead serious as he stares back at Yassen, unwavering.

Eventually, the man is the one that breaks them off.

"Now, what about payment."

"All me and my team require is operating expenses, as I am willing to do the actual killing of these particular people for free. Operating expenses can be anything that I deem as such. Everything else, you can work out with our team leader."

After receiving a nod, he heads out, completely oblivious to the cold brown eyes that follow him.

He stops by his quarters, and after grabbing a snack grabs his towel and clothes, heading to the communal showers.

He had his own, but the communal ones were much better and he knew that they would be deserted enough that he wouldn't have to worry.

Hot water shoots from the shower head, pounding into his back in a blissful burning that he never wanted to die.

It wasn't until the sound of a second shower that he fell out of his trance, and he lazily glance around, but notices that it must be on the other side, out of view. About to go sneak out, he was stopped by a shadow falling across his path, and he quickly looks up to find an almost completely naked Yassen there.

Yassen's body was just as he always thought it would be, all muscles and smooth skin, the only blemish being the occasional scar.

Trying really hard not to drool, he completely misses the appreciative look the man gives him in return, before his eyes land on his… less accidental mark.

The man's eyes widen minutely, no doubt recognizing the Russian Eagle symbol with a background of two pistols with silencers on them crossed.

"Yeah, a little noticeable, but the person that I got it for would like it if they knew that I had gotten it for them." Alex says, restraining himself from telling Yassen everything then and there. It was hard, but he managed.

"Yes, it looks very good, though it is also extremely risky to have one, as it is easier to identify you." Yassen says, not relaxing for a second, always tense even as he stands in nothing but a towel, that Alex thought was doing its job way too well.

"Yes, that is true. But, if someone is going to get me shirtless, they'll be dead before they can tell anyone else. Half the times that I am shirtless, it's at somewhere in Russia and all of the people that see it seem to like it well enough. Now, I have places to go, but I will be back before we have to leave. The team will be assembled and waiting for your orders."

Smoothly, he brushes past without actually touching the man, his head already filled with what those plans were…

((Once again, reviews are good. The more desperate, the better.))


	3. Chapter 3

The club was pounding with music as bodies pounded with it, everyone lost in there own little world.

Alex wished that he could do that, but he was as loose right now as he could allow himself to be. This club was very… special, as it was an all male club, and that meant that Alex could find a nice huge guy and bring him to his hotel room where he can go and fuck them silly.

One man catches his eye, and they are both drawn onto the dance floor together, bodies grinding. The man was the right size, that being about twice the size of Alex with plenty of muscles and short brown hair. The rest of the features didn't matter, as he would forget the man once he had served his purpose.

"_I have a motel. You up for it big guy?" _Alex purrs, his Italian as flawless as ever.

The man nods, and they set off out of the club and down the street to the motel that Alex had acquired and set up before hand. Once they get up to the room, though, his tune changes.

"_I always top."_ And he pushes the man onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

Shortly after came the usual struggle of the man not wanting to be fucked, but too aroused to not do something about it. This time, the man gives in easily, barely putting up a fight as Alex claims his mouth in a searing kiss.

Clothes fly through out the room until they're both naked and Alex is exploring the man's body, occasionally giving hums of approval.

It was over quickly, and Alex was dressed and out the door before the man could fully regain consciousness. He was still hard, but this was never about getting off for him. It was about power, and control. Mostly, it was about the faint hope that one of these times, he could actually find someone that could beat him in the battle for dominance.

It had yet to happen, and he had his doubts that it ever would.

Driving a motorcycle with a raging hard on is never a good idea. Unfortunately for him, all motorcycles did that to him to begin with, but the effects were amplified by the fact that he had a hard on before he even mounted the bike.

Either way, he eventually makes it to the boat and from there back to the island. There were no trials today, so he easily sneaks to the large tower at the center of it, not seeing anyone else there in the dark.

All he does is sit on the cold floor, close enough to the edge that he knows that it's there, but not close enough that anyone that's walking by would see him.

He shivers as he undoes the buttons to his pants, his cock springing out of its confines and happily greeting the warm air.

Taking a few minutes, he takes the lube out of his pockets and spreads a small amount over his hand before finally grabbing the organ that by now is leaking with need.

His hand easily glides over the smooth skin, helped along by the slippery liquid. He has always been detached from his orgasms, and this time was no exception. It was what had to be done, and nothing more.

When he was younger, he always thought that sex was some grand idea where it was constantly a life shattering event, but it really wasn't at all.

Carefully, he cleans up, making sure not to leave any evidence as he once again surveys the island before heading to bed to sleep a while and prepare for the upcoming mission.

/

Yassen had seriously considered following the oddly familiar boy when he left the island, but decided against it at the last minute. After all, he was not likely to be doing anything of interest. Possibly going out to fuck a few girls' silly, but Yassen had no kink with watching that particular action.

After all, he'd probably kill the girls for touching something that he wanted but couldn't have.

So, he'd finished his shower and then done his usual meditation and stretching exercises, before going to the tower well into the night.

The night was clear, and it gave him a chance to clear his mind and think before getting prepared for the mission. As always, his thoughts returned to Alex Rider. The boy obviously thought him dead, but why had he not followed his instructions and come to SCORPIA, as him not being there would make it much more difficult to retrieve him than he had planned. He would do it, but it was going to be a expensive pain, where he would have to call in a lot of debts that he was hoping to save for a rough time.

Just as he had decided to head back, the sound of a light pair of footsteps on the stairs stops him, and he instantly melts into the shadows, waiting to defend himself or attach if needed.

Instead, the boy from earlier seemed to have returned, and as he walked past, Yassen caught the stench of sex all over him. But, the smell was more musky, suggesting that it wasn't sex with a female… interesting.

But, what followed that was even _more_ interesting.

As the boy leaves, Yassen soon follows, now having his own problem to take care of, as well as certain things to think about from the kid, who he really needed to find out the name of.

For some reason, he had looked even more familiar, as the mask that seemed to constantly be in place had cracked and fell off completely, leaving a scared and uncertain little boy in its wake. Normally, barring Alex Rider, innocence had always set his teeth on edge, but in such a place as a trained assassin, it was odd to find such a purity. Impossible, even.

((To my lovely readers: Hope you like this one! I want ya'll to know that this story won't get very long, as it ties up fairly quickly, but ya'll better enjoy every word that it does have in it! PLEASE REVIEW!))


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up with a pounding head ache, but not much regret or memory of the night before. He knows that he went to one of his frequented clubs, and probably fucked some muscle bound guys brain out, and he had a distinct memory of masturbating on the watchtower. Other than those facts, he didn't need or want to know more about what had happened.

Seeing as it's still early enough for most normal human beings, even the assassins and teachers that dominated the island, Alex gets up and gets dressed in his usual workout clothes, heading to the gym to alleviate some tension that had once again built up.

The room was cool and empty, with harsh lights that doesn't help his head ache but makes it easier for him to focus on not focusing.

First, he stretches out and then heads to the treadmill, starting out slow. That's when the sound of soft feet on the floor alerts him to another's presence, and he looks up to find his eyes once again descend on Yassen. If it wasn't for the fact that he was in one of the most used rooms on an island with nothing else to do, he would think for sure that the man was stalking him. Even with his mind trying to reason the occurrence away, he still had some suspicions.

"Fancy running into you again at such an odd time, yet again." He says, speeding up on the treadmill slightly, so he was at a quick paced jog that he knew he could maintain for hours on end if necessary.

Yassen just looks at him oddly before heading over to do reps with some weights, clearly satisfied to just ignore the other assassin's presence in the room. The action makes Alex itch in an unpleasant way, one that he can't quite identify but seems to echo a time in the past.

Deciding that if the man was going to ignore him, then he had nothing wrong with returning the action and ignoring him in kind. Alex already knew that he was going to fail, though, as his thoughts trailed in sequence with his eyes to the man. Muscles strained and a slight sheen of sweat was appearing from Yassen's efforts, making Alex tentatively lick his lips as he watches.

His own exertion gets to him soon, and he peals off his own shirt so as not to overheat too soon.

As Alex finally slows before coming to a stop, Yassen seems to be doing the same thing. Still planning to ignore the Russian, he turns to start on another machine.

"Alex." He whirls around, his body tense as he sears Yassen with a gaze when he says his name, as if seeing if Alex would react. And damn it all to hell, but he had.

"Yes?" He asks, both now facing each other, him hating how weak his voice sounded. It was not the time to reveal anything to the other assassin.

Yassen looks…. Surprised, as if he was expecting to be wrong and wasn't sure what to think of the fact that he was right.

"What do you want Yassen, now that you have finally recognized me?" Alex asks, looking into the frigid blue eyes, trying to detect anything, but not being able to.

Suddenly, as if by a force of nature, Alex is pressed against the wall, Yassen's hard body pressed against his own. Yassen looks down at him, his expression almost feral.

"What do I want, little Alex?" He mocks, managing to push himself even closer to his trapped captive. At this point, Alex didn't have the capacity to say anything, and simply nods in return.

Breath ghosts over his ear, the Russian leaning into whisper something, it would seem. But, instead, Alex feels as the Russian's teeth bites down experimentally on his earlobe.

The action immediately makes him aware of exactly what the situation is, and he starts struggling ferociously to escape the man that holds him captive. Yassen simply grabs his wrists and shoves them above his head, holding them in one hand effortlessly while he digs a knee in between Alex's legs, spreading them apart and lifting him slightly off the ground. Soon, Alex can hardly budge an inch, and Yassen's harsh hands grip his jaw and lifts it so that their eyes once again meet.

"What do you think that I want little Alex? That I have always wanted?"

"How am I supposed to know? You died, Yassen! You weren't there…" Now his voice sounds pathetic, even to him. He hadn't cried since Jack died, but if Yassen didn't let him go, he was definitely going to start doing so soon.

"My little Yassen, I did what had to be done. Would you have come here otherwise?" Yassen coos, trailing his free hand down his face in a gentle touch, so at odds with the rest of the man that it seemed almost out of place, but also so right.

Alex barely restrains himself from leaning into the touch, from accepting that he had lost and simply given in. But that wasn't him, especially not after everything that happened.

"You're right, I wouldn't be. Maybe, that would have been for the better, maybe it wouldn't have. But that's not the point. The point is that you can't expect to act as if nothing happened. As if you hadn't…" He chokes on the last word, unable to hold it in any longer as tears trail down his face.

"Shh, my little Alex. I am here now, and no one will hurt you again. No one." Yassen coos, and kisses the smaller boy softly, all sweet and gentle, like nothing that either had before experienced.

As Alex regained some control, all he could think before he willingly fell into that sweet oblivion that the kiss brought, was that an assassin's love was something hard won and harder to understand. If you don't guard your own heart carefully from it, it would kill you.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear reader,

THIS IS IMPORTANT, SO CONTINUE READING! When I started this fic., I didn't like it at all. I started it with the hope that others would dislike it as much as I do, and was surprised when some reviewers really liked it. In fact, I don't think I got even one completely terrible review!

Despite my dislike of this story, I plowed through gallantly for you and churned out a few more chapters. The ending, which was the chapter before this, may disappoint most of you, but all I can ask is that you realize that this was the only way that I could end it without hating myself for it.

There is a very slight possibility that I might write a sequel to this if I ever get the urge, or if one of you decide to bribe or threaten me, but until that time this story is finished and will remain untouched.

-Sam, your ever faithful writer


	6. Chapter 6

HEllO Lovely Readers,

The sequel is now posted for this story as Find Me. I hope all of you enjoy, though I strongly doubt that you will!


End file.
